My Friend: the Cube
by randominuyasha
Summary: Portal Fanfiction. A oneshot about what Chell went through in chamber 17, featuring the lovable Companion Cube. Tried to put myself in her shoes to see why so many people get so attached to that thing, and this is what resulted. Please R&R.


My Friend: the Cube

As the elevator rocked back and forth I made the journey with it to the next deadly destination. On my forced adventure I'd gotten used to this, or as used to facing my doom as I could, but still the dead of what I would find when those doors finally opened was still at the back of my mind.

The shaking stopped suddenly and the doors slowly opened, giving me my first look at the dangers in store for me. Much to my surprise, however, when I glanced beyond the sliding doors I saw nothing that looked even remotely harmful to my well being.

Cautiously I stepped out from my transport, the doors immediately closing behind me. Whether I liked it or not I was now trapped, and the only thing I could do was move forward. If I was lucky, it would lead me to freedom.

I found myself in a rather bland room, with nothing but a cube drop in the middle of it. As I advanced slowly I heard GLaDOS's introduction to the level, if you could call it that. She was right on time; the never failed at it.

"The vital apparatus vent will deliver a weighted companion cube in 3… 2… 1," she said in her unfeeling robotic voice, and at the end of her countdown the cube hatch opened wide.

At first I didn't near this new kind of weighted cube of fear of what it might be hiding in its tough exterior. This place was full of surprises, some that would very well kill me, and I never knew where they might pop out of next.

After a few moments of my eyeing it suspiciously nothing had happened at all with the cube, so I decided to take a closer look.

It was about the same size as all the other cubes I'd come across, maybe just the tiniest bit bigger. Its design was identical to that of the others aside from one very noticeable and oddly calming feature.

Where the Aperture Science logo would have normally been there was a light pink heart, its look very warming in a way. Companion Cube, eh? Something with such a friendly name couldn't possibly be as ruthless as the other machines here.

I picked it up carefully with my handheld portal device, making sure to not bang it around too much.

The feeling that flooded my body upon handling the cube for the first time was one I can barely explain, it just felt to wonderful. After being so completely alone for longer than I could remember, I finally had something of my very own.

The companion cube levitating gently in front of me, I realized that I now had a purpose, a reason to go on in this insane place; not only did I have the hope of freedom, I now had something to protect.

As I stood there feeling relatively decent for the first time in a long while, the computer continued her speech, "This Weighted Companion Cube will accompany you through the test chamber. Please Take care of it."

With my new companion I made my way to the next room. There I saw a series of platforms, all too high for me to reach. That was the disadvantage of the devices on my legs; they protected my limbs from otherwise crippling falls, but at the same time greatly hindered my ability to jump.

With only me and my new cube in the room, I knew what to do. Placing it at the bottom of this steep set of stairs I climbed on top of it and onto the second level.

It was something I didn't exactly want to do, to walk all over my Companion Cube like that, but I had to in order to move on. So I made my way up like that, and soon I was standing at the top looking down on where I'd been only moments earlier.

That was when I got my first glimpse of the dangers that this test would hold. I first heard that all too familiar whooshing sound, followed by an energy ball hitting the wall in front of me.

As it made its way back down the way toward the device that had released it I poked my head around the corner to see the challenges of the task at hand.

It was a narrow tunnel I had to walk through, and a long one at that; certainly not short enough to simply outrun the deadly yellow ball. Judging from the path of said ball I'd have no chance of dodging it in any way, especially if I brought my companion with me.

Looking over at the motionless cube I made my decision. It nearly pained me to have to do this, but it was necessary if I ever wanted to advance.

I picked it up, patiently waiting for the energy ball to appear. Once it did so and bounced off the wall I moved to make my escape. Before I really went anywhere, though, I noticed something. The wall the ball was bouncing off of was a regular one, one that could successfully hold a portal.

Not wanting to waste much time I placed the cube down quickly, giving me access to the portal feature of my gun. With the precision the previous tests had instilled in me I aimed the gun and opened up a yellow portal for later.

My work done so far I retrieved the cube, stepping out into the narrow hall. I began to walk blindly forward, my only companion taking up my line of vision. I couldn't dodge it, but my cube would be my protection. Only did I know what was going on when it was struck.

The energy ball collided with my friend, blackening its shiny exterior. I could almost hear it scream out in pain, begging for it to stop. I wished I didn't have to put it through this, but continued out of fear nonetheless.

About halfway down the hall I heard the static sound that always came before the machine's speech. Seconds after GLaDOS said to me, "The symptoms most commonly produced my enrichment centre testing are: superstition, perceiving inanimate objects as alive, and hallucinations. We remind you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak."

Perceiving inanimate objects as real… who did she think she was fooling? Certainly not me. This unique cube had a soul, unlike the AI putting me through this hell, and would surely speak to me if it had a mouth to do so with.

Disregarding the heartless computer's words I continued on, only to find myself at the beginning of another disturbingly small hallway. After the current energy ball bouncing back and forth in this new path exploded and this new one was released, I closed my eyes and walked forward.

Again I felt the Companion Cube in front of me be pushed back by the force of the energy ball. I tried not to notice, but that was easier said than done; the thing was brutally beating my only friend.

I was soon free of the confined space, in another small room. It was a small space, though of a decent size, with a single door to my left and the opening to the hall behind me. Of course wanting to move on, I placed my companion in a safe corner and peeked into the room beyond the door.

Though I had only been in this test chamber for a short while, the sheer lack of extra space had simply gotten to me, made me slightly claustrophobic. Upon seeing this new area my lower jaw dropped in surprise at the vast amount of room.

That initial shock gone, I looked around for any clue that might lead me on. It didn't take all that long to figure out what I had to do; the receiver for the energy ball was right across the room from me, just waiting to be filled.

Aiming for the slanted piece of wall opposite me I fired my gun, placing the blue portal on its surface. It was a good thing I'd thought ahead before prancing through those tunnels, or I'd have to backtrack right now.

I waited, wanting to see it make contact with my own eyes. It came soon enough and was absorbed by the waiting receiver, triggering an event. Looking to my right I saw a panel raise, the first of a series of three that lead to what I hoped to be the exit.

But there were still two platforms that weren't raised, and I could only assume that since I'd already come across two energy balls there was a third somewhere in here waiting to be discovered.

Grabbing my Companion Cube I hopped down onto the lower floor. Bringing it along like this was a precaution, just in case. And knowing GLaDOS's cruel way of thinking, I'd need it for more than just that.

The first thing I saw after regaining my balance was a fairly wide doorway. Two buttons were visible inside from where I stood, and was obvious what my next task was going to be.

I walked into the room cautiously, keeping my eye out for anything that could potentially harm me. In this place you never really knew, and I'd rather not take any unnecessary chances, gambling with my life.

I carried the cube over to the far left, to the very back. There stood an elevated button, too high for me to reach. I gently placed my one and only friend on the button, opening one of two doors. As I backtracked I noticed another receiver behind said door, my suspicions confirmed.

Opening a blue portal on a piece of wall that didn't quite line up with the others I walked through it into the first hallway. Now that the first energy ball was contained, I had nothing to worry about here.

Again I came to the second corridor, now faced with a troublesome problem.

My Companion Cube on the button up ahead, I had no protection whatsoever. I new that as things were I had no chance of getting to the other side unscathed, but there was a fairly simple solution to that problem.

As the energy ball zoomed away from me I shot a yellow portal where it would normally hit the wall, opening a pathway to the set of doors. This would give me a bit of needed extra time to get to safety.

The ball bounced off the outer door, but never made it back; in midair it exploded, its power faded. As soon as the new ball passed overhead I made my move. I had to make the most of my time, for it was something I didn't have much of in the first place.

I was nearing the end of the hall but the ball was faster than me, having already bounced off the outer door and flying back toward me. I quickened my pace, barely making it to that little room to the side of the hall. From there I passed through the portal to a nice spot beside the second button.

This next part would require perfect timing on my part; if I stepped on that button too early the energy ball would bowl me down, killing me instantly. If I moved too late, something very similar would happen.

Luckily, if only by fluke, I did it right on time, the energy ball soon nestled safely in its holder.

As I retrieved my Companion Cube and made my way out of the room GLaDOS's voice clicked on again, her words slightly discouraging, "The enrichment centre reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion Cube does speak, the enrichment centre urges you to disregard its advice."

Compared to everything else that computer was putting quite an obvious effort into trying to convince me that this wonderful cube was nothing special. That only made me think better of my friend.

Continuing on I found that the second platform had risen just as I had predicted it to, and I smiled to myself; this computer couldn't outsmart me, not in a million years. I made my way to a small doorway off the main chamber, which turned out to lead to a very small room, the smallest yet. There I found the final energy ball along with its receiver.

The walls were all the kind that couldn't support a portal, so I was faced with a serious challenge. Using my companion cube to bounce the energy ball around, I'd have to somehow aim it into the receiver.

It took quite a few times to get it right, and the majority of those times I had a very close call or two. With the ball ricocheting off the walls, it was a very dangerous situation to be in. Eventually, though, I successfully got it in.

As I booked it out of the room I saw the final panel rise to join the others, completing my pathway out of here, possibly to my ultimate freedom.

My companion cube again levitating in front of me I walked to the blue portal and through it, making my way to the newly raised platforms. I hopped from platform to platform, soon ending up in another, though much shorter, hall.

Only once did I fall, but that really didn't slow me down all that much. I had a feeling that the end of this test chamber was drawing near, nothing right then could get me down. My hopes and spirits were high.

I moved down the not-so-lengthy path, finding myself at one last button. Just as I had hoped, this was the end; I could see the exit doors, just barely out of the corner of my eye, but it was definitely there.

Placing my only friend on the button another door opened up. Being so excited about being one step closer to freedom I hadn't even noticed it there, directly adjacent to the exit. For a brief moment I pondered what it was for, but GLaDOS soon answered that question for me.

She told me, her heartless mechanical voice echoing through my ears, "You did it. The Weighted Companion Cube certainly brought you good luck. However, it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and, unfortunately, must be euthanized. Please escort you Companion Cube to the Aperture Science emergency intelligence incinerator."

Euthanize my companion? Just like that she was telling me to kill my only friend ruthlessly, when my journey with it had only just begun. For a moment I just stood there, my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

This sudden demand was so unexpected, completely catching me off-guard. Numbness overtook my body, preventing me from moving at all. My brain just couldn't process it; I didn't know what to do.

After a minute or two GLaDOS's voice clicked on again, "Rest assured that an independent panel of ethicists has absolved the Enrichment Centre employees and all test subjects of any moral responsibility for the Companion Cube euthanizing process."

The numbness of the initial shock slowly wearing off, I began to try to think things over. My mind, it was starting to hurt. I just couldn't comprehend what this cruel AI was asking of me.

Its words did nothing to comfort me; they did the exact opposite. For people to resolve us 'test subjects' of any moral responsibility for this task, now that was saying something. I couldn't bring myself to do it, no matter who had done what.

I looked around blankly, not registering much of anything. For another few minutes I just stayed like that, an emotionless stare plastered on my face.

"While it has been a faithful companion, your Companion Cube cannot accompany you through the rest of the test. If it could talk, and the Enrichment Centre takes this opportunity to remind you that it cannot, it would tell you to go on without it because it would rather die in a fire than become a burden to you," the malevolent computer said out of the blue, interrupting my thoughts.

I couldn't continue if I didn't brutally murder my one and only companion. I had to choose between killing my friend and moving forward. It was a choice I wasn't sure I could make.

I pondered the matter as best I could, the route I had to take becoming clearer and clearer in my mind. If I wanted to see the light of day again, I knew what I had to do. I can't even begin to describe how much pain I was in when I realized there was no other way.

As I sat down beside the cube I'd grown to hopelessly attached to a tear rolled down my cheek, the first of many. It was here that I'd be saying my goodbyes to my faithful friend before tossing it into the fiery blaze that would ultimately be its demise.

Apparently, though, I wasn't as fast as GLaDOS wanted me to be. Halfway through my heartfelt goodbye she interrupted me, urging me to do the unthinkable sin I had to commit to escape.

"Testing cannot continue until your Companion Cube has been incinerated," she said, showing a slight amount of emotion. She was starting to get irritated at my stalling, wanting to see how I would fare against this emotional challenge.

I shakily got up, tears now streaming down my face and pooling on the floor. One last time I hugged my companion, my final farewell to a friend who was about to meet such an untimely death.

Not wanting this to be any harder than it already would be, I moved into the room that the cube-weighted button had opened. Along the way I passed a monstrous looking machine, what I believed to be the incinerator.

In that room I saw a button, the type I could easily press myself. I did so and saw through the glass the incinerator open up. A ticking noise rang through the place, the deadly oven only open for a short time.

Slowly I walked to the incinerator. The heat radiating from it was so intense, and I nearly couldn't walk right up to it. Once close enough I gazed into the dancing flames. I almost couldn't bring myself to do this, but there really was no other way.

I began to feel dizzy, the stress getting to me. I could feel myself losing balance, falling forward. Luckily the ticking stopped and the incinerator closed just in time, or I would have been those flames' next victim.

GLaDOS, getting impatient, said tome as I fell onto the metal door that kept the fiery blaze contained, "Although the euthanizing process is remarkably painful, eight out of ten Aperture Science engineers believe that the Companion Cube is most likely incapable of feeling much pain."

For near the first time since this horrid 'experiment' had begun, her words actually did something useful. As much as I hated that fact, I couldn't deny its truth. But what she said, at the same time, wasn't entirely true.

Though it was true that while burning away in the frolicking flames the cube wouldn't feel it in the least, that wasn't what I was worried about. It was the act of doing such a thing to such a loyal friend that now had me down.

Sure, its metal would melt away and eventually cease to exist, but that cube's loving soul… that could not be destroyed by such a thing. I was afraid that if I were to commit this act, its soul would turn dark, hating and quite possibly haunting me until my time came.

I sniffed loudly, attempting to push this whole thing to the back of my mind and put on an uncaring attitude. It failed to an epic degree, but I thought nothing of it.

I made my way back into the button room, struggling to actually bring myself to do it. GLaDOS, never failing to speak at the most inopportune moments, said harshly, "Destroy your Companion Cube or the testing cannot continue."

That was it. She sounded like she was near her limit and I didn't want to know what would happen if she lost her temper. I also knew that the longer I put this off the harder it would end up being.

I pressed the button hard, venting my frustration. As the clock began to tick I shuffled to the cube, picking it up for its final journey. I reached the blazing fire soon after, my heart swelling with sadness.

After giving it one last hug I put it above the opening, dropping it in. As it burned so did my tears, falling after it like mini rivers. I couldn't stop crying… why did she have to make me do this? It may not sound like a hard thing to do, but killing my only friend was harder than anyone could imagine.

Soon the incinerator closed up, and I lost sight of my dying companion. I sobbed uncontrollably, desperately wanting the searing pain deep in my chest to stop.

A few moments after the incinerator closed for good GLaDOS began to talk again, suddenly cheerful and carefree as before. It seemed that I'd pleased her.

She said happily, "You euthanize your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations."

The door behind me opened, and I knew that this was my cue to move forward. I reluctantly did so, dragging my feet and trying to dry my tears. There was nothing I could do to make this any better; my tears wouldn't bring my friend back.

Just before I entered the elevator I looked over my shoulder, taking one last look at my companion's demise. I knew I would never forget that wonderful ally, not in a million years.

Having nothing more I could do in this completed test chamber I walked into the elevator, the doors quickly closing behind me. Almost immediately there was a sudden lurch, followed by a constant rocking.

That was it; I was on my way.

::end::

Yeah, so this is my tribute to the Companion Cube, which is a character that so many people grow oddly attached to during the course of level 17. I felt I had to do it, I don't know why, but either way it was fun.

This can also be used as a walkthrough of sorts, since it's the exact way I completed the test chamber on my first try (minus the death, of course!). But yeah...that's actually basicly all I have to say.

Portal (c) Valve


End file.
